


Negotiations

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, Pre-X-Files, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-18
Updated: 2004-08-18
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Running a simple early morning errand turns into a nightmare. And a crisis for both Monica and Brad.





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Negotiations

## Negotiations

### by Gothic Spook

> Negotiations  
>  Author: Gothic Spook  
>  Category: Follmer/Reyes romance. Pre-XF Rating: PG-13 to be safe  
>  Summary: Running a simple early morning errand turns into a nightmare. And a crisis for both Monica and Brad. Spoilers: None.  
>  Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I do not own it! Archive: Anywhere that wants it! Just let me know first! Authors notes: This is my response to Kristi's Follmer/Reyes Fan Fiction Challenge (Aug-Nov)  
>  Deadline: November 30, 2004  
>  Specifications:  
>  \- Follmer/Reyes relationship. (be kind to Brad, he's a nice guy.) \- Brad and/or Monica has to have something tragic happen, such as: lost luggage at the airport, stolen wallet, stolen car, death in the family, kidnapping in the family, hostage situation in which one of them is in danger, either Brad or Monica is kidnapped. \- You can write it humorous or completely serious. \- Rating and length: whatever you want. \- Timeline: as you wish. (in New York, D.C., or beyond...) 
> 
> * * *
> 
> 7:00 AM 
> 
> Monica raised her arm out of bed and smacked it down hard on the alarm clock. Ceasing the annoying alarm which was telling her she needed to get up now in order to run the errand and be on time for work. Monica rolled over to face the man who was still asleep next to her. His draped around her naked waist under the warm covers. She snuggled into his warmth as she placed a few delicate kisses on his lips. She felt him begin to respond as the hand which had been resting against her hip ran up her body to caress her cheek as he opened his mouth to her kisses. He rolled her over so that she was on her back with him slightly hovering above her. 
> 
> "Good morning gorgeous," Brad whispered as he leant down to give her a good morning kiss. 
> 
> "Morning handsome. I need to get up now." Monica raised herself up into a sitting position and strechted her arms above her head, waking her sleepy muscles. Brad also raised himself up and encircled her waist with his arms from behind and ran kisses along the back of her neck. One of her weak spots he had come to learn. 
> 
> "It's still early," he pointed out as one of his hands roamed down and began playing with her naked thigh. She sighed at the sensation. 
> 
> "I know." She paused and breathed deeply as the hand moved to her inner thigh. "But I have an errand to run and I need to go now so I won't be late for work," she explained as she removed herself from his grip, knowing if he touched her like that for a second longer, she wouldn't be able to control herself and she would be late for work. "Go back to sleep, I'll see you at work," she told him as she changed into her work clothes. Planning on going straight to work after she run her errand. 
> 
> "Have fun wherever it is you're going!" Brad called from the bed as he pulled the covers around himself, preparing for some more sleep. Monica stopped at the doorway for a moment to watch him. She smiled as he blew her a kiss and then got comfortable for more sleep. 
> 
> Since Brad wasn't her direct superior anymore, they didn't have to hide their relationship from the bureau and were free to act. She had not been suprised when he had asked her to move in with him. She had basically lived there anyway. They spent every second of the day together and when they were apart she missed him deeply and she knew he felt the same way. She knew he was the man for her, she would never love anyone as much as she loved him. She couldn't imagine her life without him and she prayed she never would have to find out what that would be like, to wake up every morning and not have him there beside her. 
> 
> Monica arrived at the bank fifteen minutes later and saw it was unusually busy for this time in the morning. Everyone had probably thought what she had, go early when there wont be as many people and get it out of the way. She joined the end of the cue and watched the people around her as she went back into her own thoughts. She hoped Brad would like the birthday present she was going to get him. She just needed to get some money from her bank account, pop over to the jewellers and then the travel agency and then she would just be on time for work. She hoped it would be the perfect birthday present for him. A shout from behind her broke Monica from her thoughts. 
> 
> "Nobody move! You move and I blow your fucking heads off!" She whirled around and saw a man with a ski mask on holding a gun, everyone stood in shock and panic. Except for Monica. Subtly, so as the robber didn't see her movements, she reached for her gun which was halstered on her hip. She aimed her gun before getting the mans attention. 
> 
> "Freeze FBI! Put your gun down now!" She shouted as she slowly stepped towards the masked man. Keeping her gun aimed. He whirled around in suprise at the sound of her voice, his eyes opening in shock at the sight of her gun. He held his gun in the air and Monica had thought he had given up. But a loud blast and searing pain in her right leg made her collapse onto the floor, dropping her gun in the process. She heard the people in the bank scream as the shot rang out and watched her collapse to the ground. She looked behind her and saw there was more than one man wearing a ski mask. There was at least 8 of them. Two from behind her advanced towards her, she spotted her gun a few feet away from her, she took the risk and reached for it. But before she could grab it a foot came down on her hand, pressing her arm down to the ground hard. She looked up and saw the man she had first put the gun on. 
> 
> "Well well, aint you the prettiest FBI Agent I ever seen." He reached down and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and jacket. She resisted but received a smack to the face, she stopped fighting as he dragged her over to the radiator on the other side of the room. He snatched her handcuffs off of her and attached both of her hands above her head together, hooking then through the radiator bar. He reached into her pocket and pulled out her badge. "Special Agent Monica Reyes," he read, "such a pretty name." He put the ID in his pocket and walked back over to the banking area where his friends were telling the workers to fill some large black holdall bags with all the money. Monica tried to ignore the pain in her leg from the shot. But she could feel it ache. What had she been thinking? She should have realised he wouldn't have been alone. She had acted without thinking and had paid for it. She noticed one of the civilians in the bank slowly slide up to her. 
> 
> "It's okay, I'm a doctor," he told her as he rolled up her trouser leg. 
> 
> "What the hell are you doing?!" One of the masked men yelled as he made his way over. 
> 
> "I'm a doctor and she's been shot, I need to stop the bleeding as much as I can," the doctor told him firmly. The masked man gave him a suspicious look and then nodded his head for the doctor to continue. After all, the bank robbers just wanted the money, murder was a whole different thing. "I need a cloth or a scarf to tie the wound with," he stated to no one in particular. A women who was sitting a feet away pulled out from her bag a head scarf that she used to protect her hair from the wind and handed it to the doctor. The mask man watch the doctor carefully as he wrapped the scarf loosely around Monica's injured leg. "This will hurt," he paused. "A lot," he warned a second before he tightened the scarf using both ends. Monica yelled out in pain and then took some ragged breaths to try and control the pain. The doctor tied the material together and rolled down her trouser leg again. 
> 
> "Thank you," Monica thanked him as he sat down next to her. 
> 
> Sirens could suddenly be heard from outside. Three of the masked men went to the door and looked to see that police were surrounding the building. 
> 
> "Shit!" One of them exclaimed when he saw how many police there were. "What the hell are we going to do now?!" He screamed out. 
> 
> "Plan B, we have hostages, more importantly an FBI Agent as one of our hostages. The FBI and police will do anything to make sure nothing bad will happen to her. We negotiate with them." The man who appeared to be the leader reminded his friends as he looked towards Monica. The others followed his gaze. Monica swallowed the huge lump which had just formed in her throat. 
> 
> Meanwhile... 
> 
> Brad ran to the phone, holding a towel around his middle with his hair dripping from the shower he had been having before the phone started ringing. 
> 
> "Follmer," he answered. He listened to the person on the other end, a bank robbery was in progress and for some reason they needed him. "I'll be right there!" He said hurriedly before hanging up the phone. He ran into the bedroom and quickly put on his work clothes. 
> 
> Within five minutes he was at the scene. He parked his car away from the scene and then walked the rest of the way. He moved through an excited crowned to the front. He flashed his FBI badge and the police held up the tape to let him through. 
> 
> "You Agent Follmer?" A police officer asked. 
> 
> "That's me, what's the situation?" He asked as he looked around and saw camera crews and news people trying to get a good story. 
> 
> "We have at least 8 armed masked men in there, witnesses outside said they heard a gunshot and screams. We're about to call them now." The officer led Brad to a van with the doors open, inside was a phone attached to a lot of machines which Brad didn't know what were for. 
> 
> "I'll talk to them," Brad said when the officer asked who was going to talk to them. Brad sat down and placed the phone to his ear. 
> 
> Inside bank... 
> 
> The phone started ringing at one of the work stations. The leader of the group walked up to the phone and put it on speaker so that everyone in the bank could hear the conversation. 
> 
> "New York bank, how can I help you?" He answered. 
> 
> "The place is surrounded, you have no way out, give yourselves up now." As soon as she heard the voice Monica recognised it as Brads. She couldn't hide her suprise but luckily for her no one else noticed her panic. 
> 
> "What's your name and rank boy." The leader ignored what Brad had said. 
> 
> "This is Special Agent Brad Follmer with the FBI." He answered in his strong tone. It was the tone he used when he was interrogating suspects. 
> 
> "FBI! Hey what a coincidence, because we have an FBI Agent also here with us. Tell me if you two know each other, she has soft brown hair, deep brown eyes, glowing skin." 
> 
> "What is her name?" Brad asked as calmly as he could, even though he had a dreadful feeling he already knew. He silently prayed it wasn't Monica and that she was on another errand and that he would see her at work later. 
> 
> "Special Agent Monica Reyes, I haven't finished my description yet so I'll continue, she has a magical voice, a bruised cheek and a bullet in her right leg." He finished with a sick smile. 
> 
> "You better be joking!" Brad threatened as his anger raised. 
> 
> "Why would I joke. Lucky for her one of the hostages was a kind enough doctor to help with the wound, but I don't know how long she'll be able to last without that bullet being removed." 
> 
> "What do you want?" Brad asked, trying to control his anger. 
> 
> "Please hold." The masked man said, he indicated for one of the men to bring Monica to him. One of the men undid the handcuffs and dragged her over to the leader. Monica leaning heavily on his as she could barely walk on her injured leg. "Tell Mr Follmer how scared you are and for him to do everything we say." The leader commanded her, Brad could hear this from the other end of the phone. 
> 
> "Fuck you!" She spat in his face as he held his arm around her. 
> 
> "Maybe later gorgeous." With his free hand he pulled her face towards his and forced a kiss on her. Monica tried to raise her hands to push him off but the man who had bought her over was holding them behind her back. The leader pulled away as Monica looked at his with all the anger she could muster at that point. The leader turned his attention back to the phone. "We'll be in touch Mr Follmer." He then hung up the phone. 
> 
> "Why didn't you negotiate with them?" The man who had bought Monica over asked. 
> 
> "Because we first have to put some fear into them." Monica was thrown to the floor. One of the men took out some rope, he tied her hands above her head to one of the work stations, tied her feet together and also put tape over her mouth. 
> 
> The leader walked over to Monica's bag, which had been dropped when she had been shot. He searched through it and took out her purse. Inside was her drivers licence, money and some photos. The leader flicked through the photos. A picture of her parents, one of her brother and last a picture of her and Brad. They had gone shopping and saw a photo booth to have four pictures taken, the size of passport photos. The first one was of them smiling, the second one Brad nuzzling into her neck, the third on of them laughing and the last one of them kissing passionately. 
> 
> "Aw. Is someone in love?" He asked, knowing Monica couldn't answer. He turned it over and saw some writing, he read it out. "Brad and Monica, dated a week ago." He looked from Monica to the phone to the photos. "Is Mr Follmer your lover boy?" Monica glared at him with all the anger she could in her position. Answering his question with a hatred gaze. 
> 
> He walked over to the phone and redialed the last in coming number. 
> 
> Outside... 
> 
> The phone started ringing in the van and Brad quickly answered the call as the technicians set up the machines to record the conversation. 
> 
> "Yes?" He answered. 
> 
> "So you and Monica are love birds are ya? How romantic. By looking at the photos I can see that you love her." Brad had to take some deep breaths to control his anger. He knew that the police officers listening were giving him shocked looks, but he didn't look at them. 
> 
> "What do you want?" Brad finally asked. There was a pause on the other end and muttering could be heard between the leader on the phone and the other men. 
> 
> "We want 3 SUV 4 wheel drive cars in front of the bank within the next twenty minutes. We will then exit the bank and if any officers or FBI Agents shoot at us as we leave, I'll take your pretty girlfriend here, have my way with her and then I'll kill her. 
> 
> "You or any of your men lay a hand on her and I'll kill you myself!" Brad threatened. 
> 
> "Have the cars ready in twenty minutes and we wont." Then the line went dead. Brad pushed his way to outside of the truck. He looked around at the people who were trying to see what was going on and the news reporters trying to get a story. 
> 
> "What the hell is happening with the video?!" He yelled out to no one in particular. 
> 
> "We should have a picture any second. This bank has video cameras all over the place, the van is set up over here." The officer in charge answered his and led him over to another police van which had multiple television screens, showing what the security cameras were recording in the bank. Brad looked for a monitor which showed Monica. He saw that they had tied her up good and his heart stopped. 
> 
> Meanwhile inside the bank... 
> 
> The leader hanged up the phone and turned around to face all the people looking at him. 
> 
> "In twenty minutes this will all be over, guys I want you to get the money ready to go!" He commanded and the men went to get the money ready. He walked up to Monica. She followed his every move with her eyes as he knelt down next to her. He lifted his hand to her cheek and stroked her now visible bruise. Making her wince in pain as she felt it sting. "I have a special job for you." The smile he gave her caused Monica to show fear in her eyes as she knew he had plans for her which went beyond a simple hostage in the bank. 
> 
> 20 minutes later... outside... 
> 
> Everyone was silent. The cars the bank robbers had requested were waiting and ready outside. Brad stood by, watching, waiting for them to come out. The glass doors opened and everyone held their breath. A lone figure was pushed through the doors and collapsed onto the hard ground. Brad nearly ran forward when he saw who it was, but police officers held him back. Monica was gagged with her hands tied behind her back. Two at a time the robbers came out of the building. Each one, except for the leader, holding a duffle bag each full of money. The first man, the leader, pulled Monica up from the ground and held a gun to her, his arm holding her tightly to him. 
> 
> Through a speaker phone Brads voice boomed. "We've done as you requested. Now let her go!" He called out. 
> 
> "We decided we liked her and that she's coming with us. Everyone else is inside and unharmed. But this one is ours!" The leader called back as he pressed the gun harder into Monica. The group started walking towards the cars, Monica limping from the gunshot wound in her leg. Just before Monica was shoved into one of the cars, she locked eyes with Brad, she saw the pain he was feeling, the helplessness. The robbers also got into the cars and locked the doors. The cars sped off, with both Brad and Monica feeling alone. 
> 
> Once the cars had started driving off Brad walked up to the police officer in charge. He was in one of the police units watching a screen. 
> 
> "Are the tracking devices working?" He asked urgently. 
> 
> "Yes they're working perfectly. Our eye in the sky helicopter is keeping its distance but is also keeping a visual of the cars." 
> 
> "Good, do not let them lose those cars." Brad instructed firmly. 
> 
> Meanwhile... 
> 
> Monica didn't know how long they had been in the car. Once they had driven away from the bank the men had blindfolded her and also tied her feet together. She just knew it was a long time before they stopped the car. She heard the doors open and felt arms reaching for her. One of them carried her for some distance. The man carrying her set her down on a concrete floor. 
> 
> "Taker her blindfold and gag off." She heard the leader instruct, a second later the blindfold and gag was removed. She saw that she was in an old basement, cobwebs and dust everywhere. The only light came from a couple of torches the men held and the basement door being open at the top of an old wooden staircase. The man who had removed her gag tied her hands to a pole which as horizontally on the wall. Causing her hands to be strechted above her head. 
> 
> Not all the men were in the basement. Only three of them, the leader and two others. The men had now taken off their masks and for the first time Monica saw their faces, even though it was dark she could still make out the features. The leader had dark brown hair, hanging just over his eyes from its length. She couldn't make out his eye colour. But she recognise the look he was giving her. It made her cower as far into the corner as she could. He kneeled down next to her, placing his hand on her cheek. 
> 
> "You are very beautiful. I think I'm going to have a great time with you." His hand ran down from her cheek to the back of her neck, pulling her forward until his lips met forcefully with hers. She bit his lip hard and he pulled back. He laughed as he picked up the gag from earlier and placed it back around her mouth. 
> 
> "Don't do this!" She begged a second before the material was in place. The leader took out what looked like a hunting knife. He cut her suit jacket and cut her trousers from her. Monica started to panic. Knowing what he planned to do and because she couldn't see a way of escaping. He ripped open her shirt, revealing her black bra and panties. She pushed back into the corner as much as she could. Trying desperately to buy herself some time to think of an escape plan. But when he ran his hand down her front to feel her breasts she stopped thinking and began to cry. While one hand forcefully caressed her upper body the other had a journey of its own. He ran his other hand from the back of her knees, to her outer thigh, to her inner thigh and then repeated the same motion on the other leg. His hand linked with her underwear, ready to pull it down when a shout from above stopped him. 
> 
> "The police and FBI are surrounding the place!" One of the men called from the top of the stairs. 
> 
> "Everyone arm yourselves!" The leader called as he backed away from Monica and bounded up the old wooden stairs, the other two men following him. The door was closed and she heard it locked behind then. Leaving her in darkness, she couldn't see anything besides blackness and a horrible silence. Terrified. She wanted to see Brad again. She wanted him to rescue her. To keep her safe. The man had said police and FBI were surrounding wherever it was they had bought her to. Maybe Brad was one of them. She knew he would do all he could to find her, help her and most of all protect her from any harm. 
> 
> In the darkness she heard a gun fight start from above her. Shouts. Angry voices. Ten minutes went by of bullets being shot. And then nothing. The bullets stopped. There were no angry voices. The basement was flooded with light as the door was forced open. It was so sudden it blinded Monica. A strong torch light was shone onto her. Causing her to not be able to see who was on the other end. She panicked as she pushed herself far into the corner. The figure knelt down next to her and she felt a hand caress her cheek. She couldn't help but cry out from the fear she felt inside her, thinking it could be the leader, back to finish what he had started. 
> 
> "Monica! Calm down! It's me Brad." She heard a voice calmly say. As her eyes adjusted to the dark she was met with Brad's beautiful eyes. He removed the gag from her mouth as he cupped her face with his hand. 
> 
> Monica couldn't help but cry at the sight of him. He quickly took out his pocket knife and cut away the harsh ropes which bound her wrists and ankles. Brad took her into his arms as she cried. 
> 
> "Agent Follmer!" A voice called from the top of the stairs. 
> 
> "I need a blanket and get the paramedics down here quickly!" Brad called back up to him as he remembered her gunshot wound and thought about how much pain it would be causing her. Brad pulled Monica onto his lap and she clung onto him and continued to cry. "It's going to be okay. You're safe. It's over." Brad whispered soothing words softly into her ear as her rocked her in his arms. A light switch was turned on and the basement was flooded with light. Footsteps could be heard hurrying down the stairs. A moment later a police officer came next to them and handed Brad a blanket. He took it and placed it around Monica. It was as if she was in a world of her own. She didn't take in any of this. She just sobbed into Brads shoulder as she clung onto him. Paramedics came into view. Brad loosened his grip on Monica, causing her to do the same. Her eyes were closed but her face was pained. She laid down on the floor as the paramedics looked her over. Brad holding her hand the entire time to keep her calm. After placing her on a strechter, they covered her with a couple of blankets and put an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. 
> 
> The paramedics carried her to the ambulance, where news crews and photographers were taking pictures of the scene, ready for a good story. The ambulance rushed Monica to the closest hospital where Brad was forced to stay behind to fill out paperwork, after he was finished the hospital staff told him he could wait in the waiting room. 
> 
> While he waited his mind filled with thoughts of what might have happen and what the men could have done to her. What if the gunshot wound was worst than they had thought? What is she dies. No. He couldn't think like that. She couldn't die. He wouldn't have a reason to live without her. But what had the men done to her in that basement? No, there hadn't been enough time to do anything. The police and FBI had arrived minutes after the robbers had. 
> 
> Brad didn't want to think the worst. But if they had done anything to her, he vowed to do what it took to help her get through it. 
> 
> Over an hour later a doctor called his name. 
> 
> "How is she?" He quickly asked. 
> 
> "Follow me." The doctor started leading him to Monica's room. "The bullet didn't do to much damage, there should be no permanent damage. She has a bump on the head and some pretty nasty bruises. But she should make a full recovery. She'll just need to keep off her feet until that leg of hers is healed and also the burn marks from where they tied her up have been bandaged, the skin was broken from her escape efforts." He paused as they arrived outside Monica's room. "I would like to keep her in over night for observation and then you can take her home tomorrow morning." 
> 
> After Brad thanked him, the doctor walked away, leaving Brad outside Monica's door. He slowly opened it to find her sleeping soundly. He sat down on the bed next to her and looked her over. Her face was bruised and a bandage covered the bump on her forehead. He placed his hand gently on her cheek and ran his thumb over her flesh. She hummed softly in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. Upon seeing Brad she sat straight up and placed her arms tightly around his neck. She breathed in his wonderful scent. 
> 
> "Brad," she breathed out as she ran her fingers through his soft hair. 
> 
> "I love you," he breathed out as he held onto her. 
> 
> "I love you too." They didn't let go of one another for a long time. When Brad pulled back he kissed her softly on the lips and she responded with a soft kiss of her own. They rested their foreheads together. 
> 
> "What were you doing in that bank?" Brad gently asked. 
> 
> "I had to get some money out of my account. I was going to pay and pick up your birthday present before work," she told him as she took a deep breath. "I guess I'll have to pick it up later." Monica laughed. 
> 
> "You don't worry about a birthday present. I don't need one and having you with me is enough." He told her gently. "Come on, you need to get some rest, the doctors said I can take you home tomorrow." He eased her back down and tucked her in. 
> 
> "Stay till I fall asleep?" Monica asked as she struggled to keep her eyes open. 
> 
> "I'll stay until you wake up again." He kissed her hand as she smiled and closed her eyes until Brad was sure she was asleep. He sat in a hospital chair next to her bed for hours, just watching her sleep. When he started to feel tired he leaned his head on the bed, falling fast asleep, satisfied that she was safe. 
> 
> Two weeks later... 
> 
> Brad arrived home to find the smell of freshly cooking food and the sound of a gentle voice singing. Monica was in the kitchen singing softly to the radio. He walked up behind her and placed his arms around her waist. 
> 
> "What are you doing on your feet?" He playfully scolded. 
> 
> "My leg is fine and working, and anyway, I believe today is your birthday and I have yet to give you your present." She turned in his arms and kissed him passionately. She walk as best as she could over to the table and picked up the nicely wrapped gift sitting there. Brad walked up to her and she handed him the gift. He went to open the card first but Monica told him to save that until last. He did as she said after giving her a suspicious look. So he opened the small gift first to reveal a beautiful pair of new cufflinks. On them was his initials. "They're engraved." Monica told him and he turned one of them over to see what it said. 
> 
> "Forever love Monica." He read out loud. He pulled her into his arms and gave her a thank you kiss. 
> 
> "Now open this." She handed him the envelope he had originally gone to open first. 
> 
> "Oh my God. Monica this is far to much!" He exclaimed as he held two first class tickets to England. 
> 
> "You were saying how much you missed your family and that you would love to go and visit them. The tickets are for a weeks stay and are book booked to leave in a month. So that gives you plenty of time to prepare." She told him. 
> 
> "So you finally get to meet my family." Brad exclaimed as he sat down and pulled her onto his lap, her legs either side of his hips so she straddled him. 
> 
> "Well I thought it would be nice and I've never been to England before." She told him as she placed her hands around his neck. 
> 
> Brad looked into her eyes and saw through to her soul. She was beautiful, smart, adventurous, deep and most of all she was his soul mate. The one he wanted to be with night and day. The one who kept him sane and yet drove him crazy at the same time. He loved everything about her. It wasn't lost to him that during their trip to England it would be her birthday and he knew the perfect gift. 
> 
> "I love you," he barely whispered. 
> 
> "I love you too," she replied as they met for a passionate magical kiss which didn't end for a long time. 
> 
> **THE END**
> 
> (I'm thinking of writing a sequel of their trip to England. What do you think?)   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Gothic Spook


End file.
